


Moments Between

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlets and drabbles, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, more tags to come, not chronological, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: This is how it begins and ends: A journal, a bar, and a promise. But between the beginning and the end fall a thousand little moments.





	1. Movie Night

"I like how you can actually see the wire they're using to move it," Lucy observed, reaching out and grabbing a handful of popcorn

Flynn glanced at her, unable to stop the fond smile tugging at his lips. But still... "You _do_ realize that the whole point of watching scary movies is to be scared, right?"

She smirked, turning to face him fully. "Why? So that I can hide my face in your shoulder and you can have an excuse to cuddle up to me?" Her tone was light and playful, rich with teasing, and he could listen to it all day. It was nice, seeing her happy again. (Nicer still to be part of the reason.)

That didn't mean he was going to back down, however. "Well... Yes."

At that, she laughed warmly, shaking her head, and leaning against his shoulder. He automatically repositioned himself to make her more comfortable, an arm coming around her. She tilted her head back, lips right by his ear, and murmured, "You don't need an excuse for that." Then she returned her attention to the movie in front of them. "Okay, seriously, my second grade Halloween costume was scarier than that."

If it took him a few seconds to formulate a response, well... Who could blame him? She was funny, and clever, with more compassion than anyone he knew, and she was curled into his side without a care in the world. Resigning himself to an hour and a half of snarky commentary about a movie that was, admittedly, more than a little cheesy, he hummed.

"I don't doubt it, Lucy. I don't doubt it."


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don’t have much left that they can call their own. Between Rittenhouse, running through history, and sharing a bunker with five other people, most of that is lost.
> 
> This, though? This belongs to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was based on the Tumblr prompt "Garcy+Pancakes," and it turned out extremely fluffy. 
> 
> Also, a fair warning: These aren't in chronological order, and unless I indicate otherwise on a specific fic, they aren't connected. I just needed a place to put all of my drabbles and ficlets.

They don’t have much left that they can call their own. Between Rittenhouse, running through history, and sharing a bunker with five other people, most of that is lost.

This, though? This belongs to them.

The early morning hours, when the world outside is still waking up, and their teammates are all still sound asleep. This, they have claimed for themselves, and they have every intention of keeping it.

He stands over the griddle, flipping pancakes, humming to himself, and she smiles. Slips in behind him, and wraps her arms around his waist. He doesn’t falter now, just leans into her touch, tracing feather-light circles over her arms.

They are-

Not together, not in as many words. They certainly never kiss, at least, and they never talk about what’s happening between them. It just…  _Is_ , in that simple, wordless way that has defined every step of their relationship. They’ve always been masters of the unspoken.

Maybe they are already together, in a way. Maybe it wouldn’t change a thing for her to tug him down, to press her lips to his. (Or to whisper “I love you” against his back, to let out the words lingering on the tip of her tongue.) Yes, maybe it wouldn’t change anything.

Or maybe it would change everything.

Either way, it won’t happen this morning. The pancakes are ready, and she can hear the soft stirrings of voices down the hall, telling her that their teammates are waking up. So with one last lingering squeeze, she pulls away, grabbing a plate as she goes.

He smiles at her over breakfast, and she shoves a bite into her mouth to hide her returning grin. By the way his eyes dance, she can tell he isn’t fooled.

Soon, she thinks.

But not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop me a prompt, if you so choose!


End file.
